CinderJenna Trailer
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: Get a sneak peek at Jenna's first VeggieTales episode!  Also I don't own anything-forgot to put the disclaimer in the actual story


**Waddup, my peeps! Good to be back.**

**So I'm almost, so-unbelievably-close-it's-actually-kind-of-criminal to finishing the first draft of the actually Cinder-Jenna episode. I just have one chapter left, and that's IT, man. I can't wait till it's done, so I can show it to you. But in the meantime, you get a story-trailer...thing!**

**This would also be a good place to mention that I'm first going to submit the actual episode, then there will be a collection of stories from behind the scenes of the production (By the by, I'm almost done with the first chapter of that one. Writing in order is for squares.). So if the relationships Jenna has with these people seem to come out of nowhere, that's why-this is set AFTER all the filming.**

**Also, for those that don't know, Lovey is Archibald's wife, whom you may know from The Tale of Flibber-o-Loo, The End of Silliness? (at least I think that's the one), or Larry's Lagoon. Also Mabel and Penelope are the two wives from Lyle the Kindly Viking, Mabel being the asparagus and Penelope being the gourd. Clarification like a boss.**

**I hope this gets you all excited about what's to come! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, they just finished putting the trailer together!" Larry called to everyone.<p>

There was excited chatter among everyone in the break room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!" Junior exclaimed.

Larry quickly got on the computer and loaded the video, then turned on the revamped projector from Song of the Cebu. Everyone gathered around to watch it. Jenna started playing with her hair, but Petunia stopped her.

"It'll be great." She gave her a reassuring smile, and the two returned their attention to the screen.

**(Fade up to a helicopter shot of a bustling medieval-style town square with the Veggietales logo across it)**

_**Narrator: The newest story from VeggieTales takes a place once upon a time!**_

**(Cut to Larry standing on a cart with a scroll talking to a multitude of people)**

**Larry: (singing) The prince is giving a ball! **

"You look great, Larry. Medieval style suits you." Petunia smiled back at him.

Larry grinned sheepishly. "Uh, thanks. I mean, um-"

"Shh!" Ginerva turned back to the screen.

**(Cut to Bob talking to Lovey in a lavishly decorated living room)**

**Bob: Mother, please, not another ball.**

**Lovey: You must choose a bride, and produce an heir to the throne!**

"I like the vest, Bob. Very stylin'." Jenna suppressed a laugh.

In lieu of a stunning comeback, Bob simply went with, "Shut up."

**(Cut to a shot of Madame Blueberry dolling up Mabel and Penelope)**

**MB: (voiceover) You two will be the darlings of the ball! The Prince will choose one of you for sure!**

_**Narrator: But one girl…**_

**(Flash to a crowd of dancers in a ballroom parting to reveal Jenna in a beautiful ballgown)**

…_**May change everything.**_

**Bob: (stunned) Hello.**

**Jenna: (curtsying) How do you do, Your Highness.**

"Oh, Jenna, you look so prett-yyyyyy!" Mabel squealed.

Jenna laughed, embarrassed. "Thanks."

**(Cut to Khalil and Jenna sitting in a barn)**

**Khalil: What are you still doing here, anyway? I say we pack up, sneak off in the middle of the night, and live it up in Vegas!**

**Jenna: If God wanted me to leave, he would have delivered me out of here by now.**

"Oh, I am so going to steal that patchwork hat. It makes me look rugged." Khalil nodded in approval.

_**Narrator: But she's about to learn an important lesson about being proactive.**_

**Petunia: You can't expect God to do all the work. He helps those who help themselves.**

**Khalil: Laziness must run very deep in His family.**

"Petunia, you look gorgeous," Jenna gushed.

"Thanks," She smiled. "All of us do, really."

_**Narrator: Featuring a new Silly Song with Boyz in the Sink!**_

**Larry: **_**This is the taste**_

_** Of cookie dough ice cream**_

**Lunt: What?**

**Larry: **_**Flavor so sweet**_

_** On my taa-aste buds!**_

**Jimmy: Ugh…**

"I'm so happy we're doing Boyz in the Sink again," Mr. Lunt whispered to Jimmy.

"I know-I love being a chick magnet," Jimmy sighed.

Mr. Lunt gave him a look, then turned back to the screen.

_**Narrator: An unusual fairytale with an important message!**_

**Jenna: Going after the things you want is the only way you'll get them.**

_**Narrator: VeggieTales presents: Cinder-Jenna! Coming to DVD this summer!**_

**(Cut to Larry looking over the glass slipper)**

**Larry: I'll never understand high fashion.**

**(Blackscreen)**

Everyone erupted in applause.

"That was awesome!" Laura cheered.

"Well, guys, we're not done filming yet. Let's get to it!" Bob stood up.

The gang made noises of agreement as they all headed back to the set.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! Short, I know, but it is only a preview. The story will be up fairly soon, as I only have that one bit left. In the meantime, stay safe this holiday season, and I hope to see you all at Jenna's debut performance!<strong>


End file.
